Businesses like Groupon® and OpenTable® have become increasing popular in recent years. These companies generally facilitate online to offline commerce transactions. However, to date, these businesses and others like them have focused almost entirely on the consumer and not the merchant. Accordingly, the current nature of consumer titled offerings provides modest economic upside for merchants with ever increasing complexity.